cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
002 (Super Galaxy)
Jet Link, also known as 002, is one of the nine protagonists in the 1980 animated film Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy. Appearance Jet is the second-tallest of the team, with a slightly athletic build and long, slim legs. He has windswept, red-orange hair that spikes out in the back, and a fringe that tends to fall over one of his eyes. He has wide blue eyes, and softer facial features in comparison to his then-recent 1979 anime incarnation, reflecting how Ishinomori had been drawing him in the manga at that period in 1980 (eg: shorter, softer nose, smaller chin and larger eyes). He is usually seen in the classic red 00 uniform, with its large padded shoulders, oversized yellow buttons, and long yellow scarf. When not in the uniform, he is first seen wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, with an orange V-neck shirt and a gold necklace with charm (similar to one seen on the 1979 design). He also wears the beige "Gilmore Labs" jumpsuit at one point. Personality Jet is a usually lax, mellow figure similar to his manga incarnation, but also prone to impulse in fighting or doing what he can to protect others, seen when both he and Albert are the only ones to instantly draw out their Super Guns to try to shoot a hologram of the enemy Garro. He is shown to spend time reflecting on his pre-cyborg days as a kid in New York, feeling weary over the fact that now he's become a fighting machine and that the battle never ends. He is close enough to Albert to confide such a sentiment to him privately, while Albert admits of his own issues with being a cyborg. He speaks in a somewhat informal pattern, shown especially in his way of casually saying "Farewell, my friend!" ("Abayo, dachi ko"), which is later repeated to him by Albert, to his irritation. While on Fantarion, he becomes confused and wonders if Joe truly would fall in love with Princess Tamara, and is later shown among the team members that are silently mournful over her death. Though he is in the initial team set to go to Zoa's base, he relents at Francoise insisting her abilities would be better suited to finding Ivan and lets her go in his place, insisting that she be careful and that she can borrow a heart regulator device of his. After the team is informed of Albert's death at Zoa's base, Jet is shown to break down into tears, angrily crying that he hadn't given the other man permission to die before him, and strongly agreeing to Joe's plan to track Zoa to the Vortex. By the end of the film, Jet is staunch in his refusal at Dr. Cosmo's suggestion for Dr. Gilmore to develop "a new cyborg that looks like 004", remarking on how the life is miserable and not suited for anyone as he mourns over his lost comrade and sinks into despair. He is then overjoyed to see Albert back to life and having arrived back with them, but becomes incredibly confused on the circumstances. Abilities As with other incarnations, Jet can fly up to high speeds of Mach 5, though his Accelerator device is not taken into account here. He is also shown to be proficient at manning one of the mini one-man battle vehicles that eject from the Ishmael. History Notes *At least two light novels of the film (by Taku Sugiyama and Takashi Hayashi) are confirmed to have an additional sequence at the end of the plot, where after Albert's confession at wanting to be re-remodeled into a cyborg, he approaches Jet with the offer to go traveling to Canada. This is also seen in Sugar Sato's manga incarnation. This stems from a sequence that was present in the screenplay, but dropped before the storyboarding and animation process. However, in contrast to the film, Sato's manga artwork downplays the physical contact between the two men, opting to depict them holding hands instead of Jet hugging Albert and then grabbing his collar in frustration. Jet also keeps a distance from the cross, and does not embrace it. *Another seemingly scrapped plot point that shows up in Sato's manga involves Jet and Albert coming to Joe and Francoise's aid, after the two discover Ivan and Dr. Cosmo have been abducted. Jet sees a spaceship leaving in the sky and attempts to fly up after it, only to wind up with a leg vaporized, in a call-back to the "Vietnam" arc. Jet is then left with a fried stump for a leg, but is repaired by the time the team board the Ishmael and leave for space. *In the English dub by Frontier Enterprises, Jet (renamed Jedd) is given a Brooklyn accent by his actor Don Pomes, however, this is very inconsistent and Pomes drops the accent at various points, in addition to the character's voice either being really deep or higher. Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs